When launching satellites with a launcher, which is provided at its top with an adapter. The adapter is arranged to dismountably hold the satellite until the moment. When the satellite is separated, it is usual to give the satellite a rotational movement around a velocity vector. That is to say, the satellite is caused rotate around a first axis, the spinning axis. In certain cases it is desired to give the satellite a rotational movement around a second axis, that forms an angle, especially a right angle, to the spinning axis. This can be achieved by providing the adapter with separation springs, directed in corresponding ways, or by designing the separation springs accordingly differently. As need for rotational velocity around the second axis increases larger and, thus, heavier separation springs are required. There is thus a demand for a simple and safe device to impart movements to satellites as described above. The object of the present invention is to create such a device.